This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of plum, Prunus salicina cv. ‘Suplumfiftytwo’. The new variety was first originated by hybridization in June 2015 by Terry A. Bacon as breeder number ‘PL1748RB’.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftytwo’ is characterized by having large fruit with dark red flesh. The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftytwo’ is also moderately firm, juicy and has a mild sweet flavor.
The seed parent is ‘PL608YB’ (unpatented breeding selection), and the pollen parent ‘PL374RR’ (unpatented breeding selection). The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2012, with the date of first sowing being February 2013, and the date of first flowering being February 2015. The new variety ‘Suplumfiftytwo’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in February 2016 by dormant grafting.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftytwo’ is similar to its pollen parent ‘PL374RR’ in that the fruit of both varieties has red flesh. The new variety ‘Suplumfiftytwo’ differs from ‘PL374RR’ in that the ripening of the fruit of the new variety starts 29 days later and the size of the fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftytwo’ is larger, at 68 mm compared to 58 mm for ‘PL374RR’.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftytwo’ is differs from its seed parent ‘PL608YB’ in that the fruit of the new variety has red flesh while the fruit of ‘PL608YB’ has yellow flesh.
The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftytwo’ ripens at about the same time as the fruit of ‘Black Splendor’ (unpatented) and the fruit of both varieties has red flesh. The new variety ‘Suplumfiftytwo’ differs from ‘Black Splendor’ in that the new variety has a larger fruit size at about 68 mm compared to 64 mm for ‘Black Splendor’. In addition, the new variety ‘Suplumfiftytwo’ has a brix of 17 degrees and a brix:acid ratio of 34, while ‘Black Splendor’ has a brix of 14 degrees and brix:acid ratio of 26. The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftytwo’ has a red flesh like the fruit of ‘Flavorosa’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,285), but the ripening of the fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftytwo’ starts about 18 days later than that of ‘Flavorosa’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,285) The new variety ‘Suplumfiftytwo’ also has a larger fruit size at 68 mm compared to 56 mm for ‘Flavorosa’.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftytwo’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings and grafting.